Quick! Back Into the Key!
by Yokai and Sky
Summary: "WHAT!" he managed, utterly shocked, before an idea came to him. What if...He turned to Astral. "Astral quick! Get back into the key! Hurry!" Though Astral failed to see the value of such a motion, he touched the Emperor's key and vanished into its world. Unknown to Tokunoske, both Utopia and Leviathan Dragon glowed faintly before disappearing as well.


**Kit: hello and welcome 2 our oneshot of DOOM!**

**Shun: ...dont scare away the readers Kit**

**Kit: muahahahahaha!**

**Shun: O_o anyway we wrote this because while watching Zexal the other day we noticed something and thought it would b funny 2 write about ^^ all info is taken from the 1****st**** volume of manga ^_^ except the fact how in the manga, Yuma 'jets' but in the anime he 'feels the flow' which is the one we r gunna use.**

Both boys grinned, Yuma with excitement and Tokunoske in joy of his plan being realized. In one motion, they placed their D-Gazers into position and activated their decks. Yuma was practically vibrated with excitement as he set his deck into place. He braced himself and yelled to the sky. "I'm feeling the flow!" he laughed.

"Let's duel!" both duelists called in unison. Tokunoske was the first to move.

"My turn, I draw!" he called across the open space. "I play one monster face down in defence mode! I'll play one more facedown and end my turn."

Yuma let out a happy laugh. "My turn! I draw!" Beside him, Astral floated with an unreadable expression on his slightly transparent blue face, staring across at Tokunoske. Yuma blinked as he noticed his tag-alongs' abnormal silence. "What's up? You're quiet today." Astral turned his gaze to the wearer of the key.

"_Your opponent isn't using Numbers. I have no interest in this duel." _

Yuma huffed, turning away from the ethereal being and back to his duel. "Is that how it is...well. It'll be fun to duel without the nagging! I summon Gagaga Magician!" With a wave of his hand, Yuma sent Gagaga on the attack. As he neared Tokunoske's facedown, the shorter boy activated a flip summon, bringing Tubone up into defense as Gagaga struck.

Yuma seemed surprised at such a weak monster. "It's only got 300 defense! That won't stop Gagaga!"

Tokunoske smirked as he implemented the next stage of his plan. "Correct, but! I activate Tubone's flip effect!" Yuma's eyes widened as he waited to see the effect take place.

_A flip effect?_ Astral mused. _So he uses flip monsters..._ He trailed off in favour of watching the duel commence.

"Tubone can special summon up to three Tubone Juniors from my deck to the field!" Yuma was shocked as the three summons can into being...on _his _field.

"Huh?They're on

"Huh?They're on _my_ field?" Tokunoske pasted a dumbstruck and slightly panicked look into his face.

"Oh..how can this be!" his voice was utterly shocked. "I summoned monsters to your field by mistake! Astral narrowed his eyes, sensing something wrong with the boy.

_What's this? Even if it's a flip effect that doesn't explain why it would...I see! He's manipulating Yuma into performing an XYZ summons...It's a trap!_ Astral gasped in realization, his eyes widening to epic proportions. _"Yuma wait!" _he yelled, but it was too late.

Yuma paid him no heed. "Quiet back there!" he called over his shoulder, already high on the joy of summoning an XYZ he could actually call his own. "I overlay the three Tubone juniors to create an overlay network! Come forth, Baby Trigon!" Yuma allowed an exhilarated grin to grace his face as he called out. "I did it! That's my XYZ monster!" Tokunoske laughed, a low, dark sound.

"Keh heh heh...You took the bait Yuma!" Yuma blinked, confused.

"Huh?" But Tokunoske paid him no attention, his impending victory blocking out everything else.

"Now, I activate a continuous trap! Ultra C!" Astral watched in slight, _very _slight, awe as the small boy's plan came to full circle...or mostly. While Yuma just stood, mentally berating himself for missing this.

"When Baby Trigon is on my opponents field, this card lets me special summon an XYZ monster from _his _extra deck to my own field!" Yuma let out a gasp. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. We both bet cards on this duel. The winner picks any card from the loser and gets to keep it! Of course, I'm going straight for your Utopia! It's written on this contract." With that, he pulled out Yuma's autograph from earlier...and revealed the rest of the folded paper.

"WHAT?" he managed, utterly shocked, before an idea came to him. What if...He turned to Astral. "Astral quick! Get back into the key! Hurry!" Though Astral failed to see the value of such a motion, he touched the Emperor's key and vanished into its world. Unknown to Tokunoske, both Utopia and Leviathan Dragon glowed faintly before disappearing as well. The short boy was shocked when Yuma grinned at him...and his card deactivated.

"What did you do?" he snarled. Yuma laughed, but there was sadness hidden in his eyes.

"I got rid of my Numbers. I don't _have _any XYZ monsters in my extra deck!" Tokunoske and their audience went still in utter disbelief.

"What..._how_?" Tokunoske was unable to comprehend that his ace-in-the-hole, his one plan that never failed...had failed. Completely and utterly. He had nothing left, Yuma's agenda had beaten his own. Yuma smiled, but it lacked his earlier fire. He hated dueling someone like this. Within a few moves, he had won. But it was not a victory he could enjoy. So, when Tokunoske tried to leave, Yuma slipped away from his celebrating classmates and walked after him.

"Tokunoske!" he called after the retreating teen, who stopped. "Hey where are you going? That was an awesome duel, well, until the end part happened." He laughed, not noticed Tokunoske's confusion. "We should duel again sometime! Oh, and here is your card back!" he held out Baby Trigon to Tokunoske.

The other boy merely stared in shock at the peace offering. He let a small smile show, and spoke softly. "No, keep it for the next time we duel." And he walked away, this time without Yuma stopping him.

**AANNNDDD ITS OVER! Ending sucks but yeah...peace out**


End file.
